Most present biosensors take advantage of biologically active materials for high sensitivity and selectivity. In general, the biosensor includes a biorecognition structure (e.g., a membrane) in contact with or interrogated by a transducer. The biologically active material recognizes a particular biological molecule through a reaction, specific adsorption, or other physical or chemical process, and the transducer converts the output of this recognition into a usable signal, usually electrical or optical. Many approaches have been explored to achieve ultra-sensitive detection of bio-species. These biodetection approaches can be categorized as either an engineering-oriented approach or a biological-oriented approach. In other words, most biodetection schemes are either based on relatively complex electronic, photonic and/or electrochemical methods or more elegant biomolecular methods (e.g. enzyme linked immunosorbent assay, or ELISA) typically with an optical or spectrometry-based readout.
By way of example, one process utilizes photonics integrated on a microchip to study the interaction between the optical field and the target bio-analyte. Because most biorecognition processes occur in an aqueous ambient, this approach requires the integration of photonics, highly sensitive microelectronics and microfluidic systems on a single microchip. The use of ion-channel switches as biosensors has also been explored, but the bioelectronic interface is a delicate one. Often, when an approach promises very high sensitivity, the output signal from the biorecognition is very small, thus requiring extremely highly-sensitive on-chip microelectronics for signal amplification, processing and wireless transmission. The high demand of these approaches on system integration and high sensitivity photonics and electronics circuitry presents a big challenge to the biosensors in terms of cost, reliability and power consumption. The more biomolecular based approaches, like ELISA, are simple, but typically require a macro scale spectrometry system to quantify the output.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a bioagent detection device that is highly sensitive and selective, has a quick response time, and generates few false alarms.